The invention is based on a device for changing the range of headlights. One such device is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 29 52 217 A1. This device has a housing in which a drive motor is disposed, and by means of the drive motor an adjusting element is drivable in a rotary motion via a gear. The rotary motion of the adjusting element is converted via a threaded connection and a transmission element into a longitudinal motion that is transmitted to the headlight part, for instance its reflector, that is to be adjusted, and the range of the headlight is thereby adjusted. The adjusting element has an female thread, and the transmission element has an male thread; the adjusting element is supported rotatably but nondisplaceably in the direction of its longitudinal axis in the housing, while the transmission element is supported nonrotatably but displaceably in the direction of its longitudinal axis in the housing. Also connected to the transmission element in the longitudinal direction is a connecting element pivotably connected to the headlight part to be adjusted. In addition to a basic setting of the headlight part to be adjusted, an actuating element protruding out of the housing is provided, which is retained on the transmission element so as to be rotatable about its longitudinal axis but nondisplaceable in the longitudinal direction. The actuating element is connected to the connecting element via a further threaded connection. Upon a rotation of the actuating element, independently of the drive motor, the connecting element is moved in the longitudinal motion via its threaded connection, and this longitudinal motion is transmitted to the headlight part to be adjusted. The construction of this known device is complicated overall and requires many components, making it complicated and expensive to manufacture and assemble, which ought to be avoided in large-scale mass production.